Il n'aurait pas fallu de grandchose
by ze-kiwi
Summary: Il n'aurait pas fallu de grand-chose pour que tout soit différent. Le retrouver, lui, dans ce bled pommé. Il y avait une chance sur un million. Et pourtant il était là. Attention, spoil de Even a worm 30, Saiyuki Reload 10 !


**Le mot de l'auteur :** Ceci est un one-shot qui réalise mes fantasmes. Il n'est pas terrible, mais j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire (ça fait des jours que l'histoire tourne dans ma tête !!)

**/!\ Spoil de Even a worm 30, tome 10 de Saiyuki Reload ! **(c'est loin d'être paru en France !!)

_La scène se passe plusieurs jours après le combat contre Ukoku - et donc ses fameuses révélations. Le "problème Hazel" n'existe pas xD . _

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages présent ne m'appartiennent toujours pas T.T

* * *

La jeep roulait sur un chemin plutôt chaotique. Sur la banquette arrière, Goku et Gojyo recommençaient leur jeux crétins pour s'occuper, puisque le Tenjiku, c'est loin. Le but, ce jour là, était de dire une phrase, et l'autre devait la répéter à l'envers (ndla : ça occupe en cours, vous devriez essayer).

- J'aime les mandarines.

-Mandarines les aime je. Bon à moi...hmmm…Gojyo aime filles !

-Jveux pas répéter une phrase comme ça.

-Tu devrais pourtant, on t'a jamais apprit qu'il fallait toujours dire la vérité ? Sanzô, t'as raté son éducation ! T'es un mauvais père !

En temps normal, ça aurait été le moment où le bonze se retournait, et leur assénait à chacun un coup de Harissen bien sentit, ou alors soulageait son barillet de quelques balles en leur gueulant de la fermer, de rester tranquille, ou quoique ce soit. Surtout qu'après avoir voyagé en la calme (mais horripilante, vous l'admettrez) compagnie de Gatt et Hazel, il y avait de quoi péter un plomb. Mais là, rien. Aucune réaction.

-Sanzô ?

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Hakkai jeta un coup d'œil sur le siège passager.

Le bonze était assis sur son fauteuil, une cigarette aux lèvres, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, semblant absent. Goku se pencha par-dessus le dossier pour le regarder.

-Sanzô ? Ca va ?

Cette fois-ci, le blond releva la tête, et ses pupilles violettes croisèrent le regard interrogateur du ouistiti nain. Agacé, il finit par appuyer sur le front de l'esprit de la terre pour le renvoyer s'asseoir, accompagné d'un « mais-oui-ça-va-lâche-moi ».

Dans la jeep, un silence interrogateur s'était installé. Mais déjà, l'esprit de Sanzô était reparti ailleurs.

Le dernier mot prononcé par Gojyo, « père », tournait depuis un moment dans sa tête. Coïncidence, ou signe du destin ?

Un sourire amer apparu sur son visage. Depuis le combat contre Ukoku, cette pensée le taraudait. Il revoyait sans cesse le visage toujours souriant du bonze alors qu'il lui assénait coup sur coup, tout en déclamant des paroles qui lui paraissaient …incensées ? Sans importance ?... ses lunettes masquaient son regard, et Sanzô n'avait pu distinguer les yeux de son « collègue », renforçant le malaise qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de lui.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire une fixation là-dessus ?

Il vivait selon son propre credo, le « ne possède rien » de Toa Genjyo Sanzô, ce prêche dont il était si fier… Et puis, après tout, il avait déjà eu un père ! Et comment ce type avait pu en savoir autant ? Autant sur des choses que même lui, le principal intéressé ignorait ? Oh, il n'avait jamais cherché, c'était vrai. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne s'était jamais posé des questions, de temps en temps, en regardant ce rosaire qu'il portait autour du cou lorsqu'il était enfant. Mais là, tout apprendre par cette voix tranquille, ce regard vide, ce visage souriant pendant que les coups s'enchaînaient…

Il y avait de quoi faire travailler l'esprit et nourrir une réflexion pendant quelques jours.

…

Dans la jeep, après avoir échangé un regard perplexe, Goku et Gojyo avait recommencé leur jeu stupide, dans l'espoir de faire réagir Sanzô. Ou sinon, de continuer parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient et que pour une fois, ils n'étaient pas menacés par les pulsions meurtrières d'un bonze psychopathe.

Enfin, après quelques heures de route sans que la situation n'ait changée, ils arrivèrent dans un village, qui n'était guère qu'un point sur une carte ; il ne recélait aucune richesse, ni aucun attrait quelconque. Alors pourquoi…Pourquoi diable l'auberge était elle déjà complète ? Certes, elle était petite. Certes il n'y avait que huit chambres. Certes, certes… Mais quels voyageurs pouvaient trouver un intérêt à s'arrêter dans une bourgade aussi minable ? è_é A moins d'aller vers l'Ouest afin de sauver le monde, quel genre d'individus pouvaient s'arrêter dans un trou à rat pareil ?

Et la nuit qui tombait déjà ! Ils n'allaient pas coucher dehors alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans un village ?

Sanzô était sortit de son mutisme, et encore plus à cran que d'habitude, terrorisait la tenancière. Scandalisé, Gojyo répétait avec véhémence qu'il ne fallait pas faire peur aux jolies filles, et tentait par-dessus ça de draguer l'aubergiste. Hakkai tentait vainement de les calmer, tout en répétant qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils n'étaient pas si méchants qu'ils en avaient l'air, et qu'à part Goku, ils ne mordaient pas.

Cela créa un joyeux bazar, et dans un aussi petit village, un tel toutim eut vite fait d'attirer les badauds. Un homme d'âge mûr vint au secours de la pauvre gérante qui n'avait pas demandé à se faire agresser par un moine, si mignon soit-il, ni se faire draguer par un type louche aux cheveux rouges.

-Assez ! Si c'est pour semer le désordre, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

-Mais on vient pas semer le désordre, on vient demander une chambre !

-Vous voyez bien que tout est complet !

-ET MOI JE REFUSE DE DORMIR DEHORS !

Le ton montait, peu à peu, et Sanzô n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Au final, l'homme était prêt à tourner les talons, les menaçant d'aller chercher le chef du village…

-Mais qu'il vienne, qu'est-ce qu'il va changer de toutes manières ?

-N'insultez pas maître Tokou !

Le bonze était prêt à répliquer, mais il s'immobilisa, bouche bée. Non, non, non…des Tokou, il y en avait des tonnes !

Sans qu'il ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, il demandait :

-…Rin Tokou ?

L'homme, désarçonné d'être passé de l'agressivité la plus totale à un calme presque poli, bégaya :

-Euh…oui…c'est cela…mais…comment…

Sanzô récita machinalement les mots d'Ukoku, et qui le perturbait tant :

-Rin Tokou, homme politique influent du Oushou-in à Rishuu, principale ville au nord de Shangri-la… Il y a 25 ans…

Il s'interrompit un instant, avant de reprendre, d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus neutre possible :

-C'est lui ? Est-ce que c'est lui ?

Des Tokou, il y en avait des tonnes… Des Rin Tokou, un peu moins, mais énormément aussi…mais avec cette biographie là, non…

« Disparu de Rishuu, l'endroit où il se trouve reste inconnu jusqu'à ce jour »… Dire qu'il était là, dans ce bled pommé…

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent, un instant paniqué.

-…Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

C'était vrai, ça, qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait exactement ? Le jeune homme passa une main sur son front. Il respira afin de retrouver pleinement possession de ses moyens.

-Lui parler. Juste lui parler.

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec…

-Pas vraiment.

Les trois compagnons de la « bande à Sanzô » jetaient un regard plus qu'intrigué vers leur leader. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de ça. Est-ce que ça avait un rapport à ce qui c'était passé alors qu'ils étaient séparés ?

-Bon, alors…suivez-moi.

L'homme les entraina dans moult petites ruelles, à tel point qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru qu'un petit village pouvait être un tel labyrinthe. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment plus imposant que les autres. Il n'était pas vraiment plus luxueux, mais une certaine sérénité se dégageait de l'architecture. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, et avec elle, la fraîcheur. Au moment de monter les quelques marches qui menaient à l'entrée principale de la demeure, Sanzô se retourna.

-Restez-là.

-HEIN ?!!

-Ne faites pas cette tête et restez-là.

-Comment ça ? Tu va aller t'abriter tout seul et nous laisser dehors ?

-Mais naan…. Je reviens !

-Sanzô !

Ce dernier appel provenait de Goku, qui avait tourné ses grands yeux d'or vers son soleil. La dernière fois qu'il avait disparu ainsi, la dernière fois qu'il avait dit « je ne vais nulle part », à son réveil, Sanzô était partit. La dernière fois, Sanzô était partit, alors que bien des années avant, il lui avait dit « je ne pourrai jamais laisser un idiot tel que toi. » … Il ne se rappelait plus bien cette nuit là, mais ces mots étaient restés.

-J'ai dit : je reviens !

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons, et monta l'escalier à la suite de son guide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme revint, seul, et leur fit signe d'entrer à leur tour.

-Je ne sais pas ce que votre copain agressif a dit à maître Tokou, mais il vous offre l'hospitalité, et même l'honneur de manger à sa table !

Nouveau regard perplexe. Mais pour Gokû, la simple évocation du dîner le mit aux anges, et chassa les éventuelles questions. Pour les deux autres… eh bien, ils n'avaient pas trop d'idées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rejoignaient Sanzô et le fameux Rin Tokou qui étaient déjà assis en tailleur à une table, autour d'une coupelle de saké et les attendaient.

Un court un instant, que dis-je un quart de seconde, quelque chose troubla les nouveaux venus, de voir ces deux hommes côte à côte. Mais cette vague impression disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Rin Tokou était un homme assez âgé, d'environs soixante-quinze ans, aux cheveux déjà argentés, au visage fin marqué par les rides. Néanmoins, dans sa posture et son attitude, c'était la dignité qui s'imposait malgré le poids des ans.

Le dîner passa, aussi animé que d'habitude…

-Non, c'était mon nem ça, Goku ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas te tenir !

- C'est toi qui dis ça ! C'est mon gyoza que tu viens d'avaler !

-Y'avais pas ton nom écrit dessus !

-Mais il était dans mon assiette !

-Et c'est une raison pour bouffer la part des autres ? Sanzô, tu l'as mal éduqué !

-Je ne l'ai pas éduqué, il est nature.

Goku, avant de chiper un nikuman du côté de Gojyo, sourit. C'était la première fois que Sanzô se comportait « normalement » depuis le matin.

Devant le serviteur scandalisé par une telle tenue à la table du maître Tokou, ce dernier se mit à rire.

-Cela faisait longtemps que l'on n'avait pas eu un repas aussi joyeux.

-mais… maître…comment avez-vous pu admettre de tels énergumènes à votre table ?!

-Allons, allons, j'invite qui je veux dans ma demeure. Et nous n'allions pas laisser le célèbre bonze Sanzô dehors avec ses disciples.

-Pas disciples, ce sont mes laquais.

Une seule pensée fusa dans les esprits des yokais : « ça faisait longtemps ».

-Evidemment, évidemment…

Cet intermède passé, on apporta un second service, la nourriture filant vite avec ceux-là… Puis un troisième…Un quatrième…

Enfin, un serviteur se glissa timidement vers son maître, et lui dit :

-Tokou-sama, il se fait tard… Peut-être devriez-vous vous retirer…

-Mais je ne suis pas un enfant, je fais ce que je veux ! répondit l'intéressé d'un ton âcre.

Le serviteur prit son courage à deux mains et déclara :

-Oui mais demain vous devrez vous lever tôt et serez d'une humeur exécrable !

Gojyo, ayant un peu forcé sur le saké, intervint :

-Peut-être que tu devrais faire la même chose, Sanzô ! Les enfants doivent se coucher tôt !

-De toutes manières, il sera quand même de mauvaise humeur demain matin…

-LA FERME !

Rin Tokou se mit à rire, un petit rire asthmatique, qu'il finit par noyer dans une coupe d'alcool de riz.

Un ange passa.

-Alors, Genjyo Sanzô, vous venez de Changan, c'est ça.

Sanzô approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Et que venez vous faire par ici ?

- Sauver le monde.

-Oh, rien que ça.

Nouveau signe de tête.

-Et ce sont donc vos suivants.

Signe de tête.

-C'est vous qui avez élevé le petit singe ?

-Je ne l'ai pas élevé. Je suis allé le chercher, nuance. Sa voix me vrillait les oreilles.

-Je vois. Et les deux autres ?

- Le cafard est un parasite. Le second sert de chauffeur, de cuisinier… c'est un criminel.

-Intéressant.

Il y eut un silence, encore un. Les trois autres étaient sciés de se faire ignorer ainsi.

-Vous partez demain matin ?

-Oui. Tôt.

-Ah. Je ne pense donc pas vous recroiser. Vous reviendrez ?

-Non.

-Bien sûr… Enfin, je suis content.

-De ?

-D'avoir pu te connaître au moins une fois. Tu ressemble à ta mère tu sais.

-Kouran.

Rin approuva, et ajouta avec un sourire rêveur.

-Les yeux surtout. Les mêmes yeux.

Le bonze se leva, fit un léger signe de tête envers son hôte, et sortit de la pièce, guidé par un serviteur en direction de sa chambre.

Les autres avaient assistés à cette scène singulière, interdits. Enfin, comme le sieur Tokou se retirait à son tour, ils regagnèrent chacun leur chambre, perplexe, ayant peur de comprendre.

Le lendemain, depuis, la fenêtre de sa chambre, le chef du village regardait les pèlerins repartir. Il resongea à l'incroyable journée d'hier, où un jeune homme aux cheveux d'or et aux incroyables yeux violets avait été introduit auprès de lui.

Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux, longuement, le jaugeant, avant de finalement demander :

« Vous êtes bien Rin Tokou ? Vous devez avoir 74 ans, si mes calculs sont bons. Il y a un peu moins de vingt-cinq ans, vous étiez politicien à Rishuu, jusqu'à ce qu'un scandale vous force à disparaître. »

D'abord interloqué, le chef du village se serait mit en colère contre ce jeune impertinent qui déballait ainsi des choses qu'il avait plus ou moins essayé d'étouffer : si il avait prit sa retraite au fin fond du Shangri-la, ce n'était pour rien ! Et qu'espérait-il ? Le faire chanter ? Tseu !

Toutefois, ce qu'il dit ensuite, directement, le souffla à un tel point qu'il resta la bouche ouverte sans pouvoir prononcer un mot.

-Je ne suis pas là pour demander quelque chose, ou réclamer quoi que ce soit. Je suis là en tant que le 31ème Toa Genjyo Sanzô, envoyé par la Trinité Boudhique, demandant l'hospitalité au chef du village. Néanmoins…il faut sans doute que vous sachiez que je suis l'enfant de Kouran.

Directement, comme ça.

« Il faut que vous sachiez », était-ce nécessaire ? Non, non bien sûr, ce jeune homme aurait très bien pu ne rien dire. Et ils se seraient croisés ainsi, dans la plus totale ignorance. Non, c'était vrai. C'était nécessaire, car c'était humain.

Mais quel hasard…quel hasard…Ses mains, posées tranquillement sur ses cuisses s'étaient imperceptiblement mises à trembler, à regarder ce jeune homme qu'il aurait pu voir grandir. Son fils. Son fils se tenait face à lui. Non, c'était un magnifique jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. A bien regarder, il possédait exactement la même teinte de cheveux, doré et scintillant, de quand il était jeune. La même posture, aussi, mais également les mêmes traits du visage. Par contre, ces yeux…ces yeux…

Le vieil homme tendit une main qu'il aurait voulue plus ferme vers le visage de cet inconnu.

Le bonze l'interrompit :

-J'ai déjà eu un père.

-Oui…oui bien sûr. Et de toute façon, il serait un peu tard.

Le moine hocha la tête, et le chef du village reposa sa main à sa place. Pendant quelques minutes, il n'y eut plus que le silence. L'un et l'autre se regardaient, imaginaient sans doute combien la vie aurait été différente…

-Et Kouran ?

-…J'ai été abandonné à ma naissance sur le fleuve. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était morte de maladie peu après.

- Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Amèrement, le sanzô fit remarquer :

-Si vous saviez le nombre de choses qui n'auraient pas dû arriver.

…Et le nombre de choses qui arrivent. Comme cette rencontre. Celui qui décidait de ce qui arrivera ou non devait bien s'amuser, qui qu'il soit.

Pendant quelques secondes encore, un silence. Puis le vieil homme lui avait vaguement demandé comment il en était arrivé à être bonze. Celui-ci avait obtempéré et raconté sans s'attarder une histoire déjà douloureuse. Par contre, il ne demanda pas comment Tokou s'était trouvé chef d'un village perdu. Cela, il l'imaginait aisément.

Enfin, le vieil homme s'était levé :

-Je vous offre le gîte et le couvert pour ce soir, bonze Toa Genjyo Sanzo.

** *****

Les yeux de Rin se plissèrent vers l'horizon, où la jeep n'était plus qu'un petit point. Il aurait suffit qu'ils dévient d'une route, que l'auberge ne soit pas complète, que son serviteur ne se fut pas trouvé sur les lieux, que son nom ne fut pas prononcé pendant la conversation… Tout cela, c'était tellement de variables, qui s'étaient toutes ajustées et complétées pour donner lieu à leur rencontre…

Son bras droit vint à côté de lui, et demanda :

-…C'était votre fils ?

Il secoua la tête, négativement.

-Je ne suis pas un père.

*******

Dans la jeep, l'ambiance était à nouveau au beau fixe. Comprendre : Goku et Gojyo s'étaient lancés dans une partie de cartes plus ou moins loyales, Hakkai souriait de son sourire éternel, et Sanzô fumait, le harissen à la main, prêt à mâter tout débordement.

Au final, ce fut Goku qui posa la question qui trottait dans la tête de tout le monde depuis la veille au soir.

-Ce vieux, là, tu le connaissais, Sanzô ?

-Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant hier.

-Ah.

-Si j'ai bien compris… C'était ton père ? intervint Hakkai, abandonnant un court instant son visage tranquille.

-J'ai déjà eu un père.

-Evidemment.

-…

-Hakkai ?

-Hmm ?

-…regarde la route plutôt que de me fixer comme ça.

Un nouveau sourire envahie le visage de l'ancien humain, et derrière, la partie de cartes recommença.

Il aurait vraiment fallu de pas grand-chose, pour que tout soit différent.

**FIN**

* * *

Bon, c'était pas aussi bien que dans mon esprit mais...voilà quoi xD

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

A bientôt !


End file.
